Sort Of
by shorty1018rae
Summary: Based on the song by Ingrid Michaelson.


**This story was inspired by the song Sort Of by Ingrid Michaelson. I feel like this song kind of represents the love in the Tedromeda relationship. Disclaimer- I do not own this song or any of these characters.**

Baby,_ you've got that sort of hands, to rip me apart_

_And baby, you've got that sort of face, to start this old heart_

_But your eyes are warning me, this early morning  
And my love's too big for you, my love_

_Baby, you've got that sort of laugh, that waters me  
And makes me grow tall and strong and proud  
And flattens me  
I find you stunning, but you are running me down  
My love's too big for you my love  
My love's too big for you, my love_

_And if I was stronger, then I would tell no  
And if I was stronger, then I would leave this show  
And if I was stronger, then I would get up and go  
But, here I am  
And, here we go again_

_Baby, you've got that sort of eyes, that tell me tears  
That your sort of mouth just will not say, the truth in pairs  
That you don't need me, but you won't leave me  
My love's too big for you, my love  
My love's too big for you, my love_

_And if I was stronger, then I would tell no  
And if I was stronger, then I would leave this show  
And if I was stronger, then I would get up and go  
But, here I am  
And, here we go again_

_Tell me what to do, to take away the you  
Take away the you, take away the you_

_And if I was stronger, then I would tell no  
And if I was stronger, then I would leave this show  
And if I was stronger, then I would get up and go  
But, here I am  
And, here we go again_

Andromeda Black had always known who Ted Tonks was while she was at Hogwarts. He was the tall, brown haired, Muggle-born Hufflepuff who always had a smile on his face. Andromeda had secretly wanted to be able to be as carefree and fearless as him. It wasn't until sixth year at Hogwarts that she realized she had a crush on him. No doubt one-sided, nobody liked Slytherins but Slytherins.

She started off by saying hello to him when they had the same classes, usually quite often. They sometimes sat next to each other while they were studying in the library. No one thought twice about it. It wasn't until he walked her to her next class that they started to gain attention. Andromeda was later confronted by her two sisters, Cissy and Bella, about why a Mudblood was talking to her. She promised to end the situation quickly. But she was already captivated with him, and he was fascinated by her.

They started meeting privately, in the restricted section of the library, on the edge of the school grounds. They wrote to each other on days they didn't see the other, their conversations imaginative and intriguing. They stole looks across classrooms, and the Great Hall. Late in sixth year, their relationship changed. She first kissed him after one of his Quidditch matches, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff won, but Andromeda was not upset by her house loss. She was too happy about Ted's victory.

They started a romantic relationship, in abandoned classrooms and dark hallways late at night. They kept it as secret as possible, and didn't arouse any suspicion. Over summer break, they kept in touch by owl and occasional secret meetings in muggle London. That was also the time when Andromeda's parents announced a traditional pure-blood arranged marriage between Andromeda and Rabastan Lestrange in a year's time. The rest of the summer was a frenzy, spending as much time as possible together.

When they returned to Hogwarts for their final year, there were many things that happened in Andromeda's life. Ted and Andromeda were selected as Head Boy and Girl, due to their diligence to studies and an experiment of inter-house unity. They didn't mind it one bit, being forced to spend more time together. Rabastan Lestrange attempted to court Andromeda throughout the school year, though constantly rejected with the excuse of studies or Head duties.

Around Christmas, Ted and Andromeda's relationship shifted again, to one of passion and love. They both knew they were in love, and revealed it to each other, constantly. Andromeda was rejected by most of the Slytherin house for spending time with him, who had a hatred towards most Hufflepuffs and Muggleborns in general. Little did they know, she was romancing him secretly. Andromeda was reluctant to accept her future as Mrs. Rabastan Lestrange, and refused to speak or even communicate with Rabastan.

Later that year, the last night of Easter break, Ted and Andromeda were at a park in the middle of muggle London. They were lying on a blanket under a tree when Ted blurted out that they should get married. Andromeda said yes, of course. They went to a jewellery shop and purchased two plain, but beautiful rings. Wearing plain muggle clothes, they were married at the Ministry of Magic, in the Magical Justice office. Great care was used to hide their new development, and Andromeda gathered her possessions from her house, moving out secretly into Ted's parents' house, who were much more accepting of their relationship. Her own parents would disown her once they found out.

Ted and Andromeda returned to school as normal, perhaps a little more open with their relationship. The rest of their final year passed relatively uneventful, until the day before their graduation. Andromeda found out she was pregnant, and vowed to tell Ted as part of his graduation present. They graduated the next day, saddened to be leaving Hogwarts but excited to become true adults. The rest of the day was devoted to saying goodbye to their friends and their beloved castle.

When Andromeda's family came to take her home, all hell broke loose. Mother and daughter locked in a screaming match, father and son-in-law in a duel. At the end of the day, Andromeda was wiped off the Black family tree and cut off from the rest of her family. She was saddened by her parents' actions, but it left her free from Rabastan and her Black familial duties. Ted began work at the Ministry in the Law Enforcement office, while Andromeda began her Healer training at St. Mungo's until she was forced so go on maternity leave.

After their daughter was born, Andromeda decided to become a stay-at-home mother and raise their daughter the way she was never raised herself. They continued their arrangement until their daughter left the nest and Ted finally retired. They continued their quiet retirement together, until the Second Wizarding War started. In the thick of the war, their baby girl got married, albeit not their first choice of husband. Still, they had blessed Ted and Andromeda with a grandson, and spent lots of time caring for him.

Being a Muggle-born, Ted was forced into hiding to escape from Snatchers looking to make a few extra Galleons on the bounties off of Mudbloods. Andromeda pleaded with him not to go, but he refused to listen. He said he would come back to her as soon as the war was over. Weeks passed by with no communication, no letters from Ted. Andromeda was worried for his safety, and lay on his side of the bed, waiting for the day he would return.

Hestia Jones came knocking one day soon after that. Andromeda had already guessed what news she came bearing, and sank to her knees, crying out for the one closest and dearest to her heart. It took everything she had to get herself together after that, determined to fight against the Dark Lord. Her daughter and son-in-law had taken off to go fight in the battle, leaving her with a fussy newborn. The news came again, this time, her child and her husband were killed. She was left to raise poor Teddy by herself, still an outcast by her family.

One day, after Teddy has grown up and gone on his own great adventures, Andromeda visited her beloved Ted's gravesite. She knelt in front of the stone, placing a bouquet of wildflowers at the base. Andromeda reached out and traced his name engraved in the cool rock, tears springing in her eyes. She attempts to bat them away but, not caring anymore, allows them to fall freely down her cheeks.

Andromeda thought back to when she first met Ted, and all the sacrifices they made for each other. All of their choices were made by love, sometimes too much of it. She realized, that she did not regret any single one of them.


End file.
